I Am Different
by Gaia
Summary: Harry's different, Voldemort's different, and now she is too. There's a new girl at Hogwarts and she's not like anyone else, at Hogwarts or in the world. She is the key to helping Harry defeat Voldemort. sry but im terrible at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

Summary:(God I suck at these) Well quite basically, there's this new girl at Hogwarts,   
and she's not like anything anyone has ever seen. It is her power that will   
help Harry win the final battle with Voldy.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything in this story besides Rachel (OC), her relatives,   
and anyone else I choose to introduce along the way. For the most part,   
the world of hp belongs to the wonderful, J.K. Rowling.  
  
Author's Note: Well the rating is PG-13, but only because there will be cussing, and I   
dunno, I'd rather been safe then sorry. This is my first fanfic, though   
I've been working on it forever, I just now decided to post it. Please R+R  
, I'd Really appreciate it!   
  
Harry Potter ducked through Platform 9 3/4 to join his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, for yet another year at Hogwarts. This time was different though. This was their last year Hogwarts, which, to Harry, was both a curse and a blessing. Ever since the end of his fourth year, he had been fighting Lord Voldemort's ever growing forces. At least when school ended he would have time to devote all of his work and energy to this task. Of course, it would mean that he would have nowhere to go. Remaining at the Dursley's was entirely out of the question, and he didn't want to bother Sirius, as his uncle already had enough to worry about.   
The train whistled in the distance and Harry was snapped from his mind back into the real world. Ron and Hermione had already walked up ahead of him. As Harry hurried to catch up, something caught his eye. Someone to be specific. Most everyone was still dressed in their regular muggle clothing, they would change on the train, but one girl stood out among the rest. She had on jeans and a leather jacket, which was mostly covered up by her long, golden blonde hair. Harry definitely didn't remember her being at Hogwarts last year. She looked about his age and even if she had been a year or two younger then him, he would have at least vaguely remembered someone that pretty.   
As if sensing his presence the girl turned around and looked directly at him with piercing blue eyes. All thoughts of her being here last year vanished in an instant. The new girl was much prettier then he could have forgotten. The face that stared at Harry had full lips and high cheekbones that perfectly matched her stunning eyes. Along with her other gorgeous features she gave off an essence of classic beauty that none of the girls at Hogwarts had.  
When she had turned to look at him, the wind had blown her hair in her face. Now, she tried to push it away so she could get a better look at him. It was then Harry realized that he was staring and decided to push on.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Finally after their trunks were hoisted onto the train, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to find their seats. They decided to split up to look for their seats. Hermione, who of course had become Head Girl, decided to look up front for that's where her seat would be anyways. Harry had yet to learn who Head Boy was. Ron decided to take the middle, and Harry the back of the train. Secretly, he was glad he would be alone, then he could look for the new girl without Ron. He could always find their seats after he had introduced himself.   
All of the compartments so far had been filled with students. Harry pushed on through the empty hall. The trained lurched forward at last beginning to move, throwing Harry into a nearby door. As soon as he regained his balance he saw the mysterious girl through the glass in the door opposite the one he was leaning on. She was sitting all alone. Once again her head was turned away and her hair was covering most of her face.  
"That is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Harry said to the empty hall.   
"Finally Potter we agree on something." a drawling voice spoke from behind him. Unfortunately the hall wasn't as empty as he had thought. Harry whirled around to see who it was, though he already knew. The smug face of Draco Malfoy smirked back at him.  
"No, I saw her first." Harry's eyes narrowed. Ever since the fifth year when he and Malfoy had fought over Cho Chang Harry had hated him even more. Of course he himself had gotten Cho, but she had proved to be an airhead and Harry had broken up with her after two weeks. This girl was different though, he didn't know her at all but there was something about her. Harry wasn't going to let Malfoy even have a chance at her.  
They stared at each other for a second before lunging at the door. Elbows jutted into sides as they shoved each other out of the way while trying to get inside first. After several minutes of quarreling, they pulled away from the door glaring at each other. "We go in at the same time." Harry not so much suggested as stated.  
"Agreed." Malfoy said shortly after he had time to glare at Harry suspiciously for a few more seconds. Harry reached over and grasped the doorknob. He and Malfoy walked in. The girl was staring straight at them smiling. 


	2. Introductions

Summary:(God I suck at these) Well quite basically, there's this new girl at Hogwarts,  
and she's not like anything anyone has ever seen. It is her power that will  
help Harry win the final battle with Voldy.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything in this story besides Rachel (OC), her relatives,  
and anyone else I choose to introduce along the way. For the most part,  
the world of hp belongs to the wonderful, J.K. Rowling.  
  
Author's Note: Well the rating is PG-13, but only because there will be cussing,(these  
kids are teenagers, it you cant expect them to be perfect) and  
I dunno, I'd rather been safe then sorry. This is my first fanfic, though  
I've been working on it forever, I just now decided to post it. Please R+R  
, I'd Really appreciate it!  
  
Good night, can't a girl get some alone time here, Rachel Moore thought to herself as she heard a racket outside the compartment door. A second later it was opened and she spun around to see who had come in. When she saw who it was that had entered her opinion changed. Two very good looking boys had just stumbled into her compartment. One had slicked back platinum blonde hair, while the other had straight black hair that shot up in all directions. She supposed, the racket outside had been caused by them, and that there had been a small scuffle to get in first. People were so easy to read, especially teenage boys. Planting a coy smile on her face, she said "Hello there." The two boys who had been staring at her ever since entering the room began to straighten themselves up. This made her grin widen. Getting up out of her seat, she stood to face them both. "Did you all trip or something out there?" she asked innocently, pointing towards the closed door. "What?" they asked simultaneously "There was a bit of racket outside before you all stumbled in." At this, both boys turned bright red. *Alright that's a yes on the fighting* Rachel thought to herself. She rose from her seat and took a step towards them. "Right, " there was a beat while she looked at them quizzically. "Well pleased to meet you," she said offering a hand. "I'm Rachel Moore." Malfoy took it and brought it up his lips for a kiss. "Draco Malfoy," he announced. "And the pleasure is all mine." At this a devilish grin spread across his face. "Draco the gentleman, got it." Rachel confirmed with bright grin. *Damn Malfoy* Harry thought to himself. Why did he always have to be so suave? While he was busy envying Malfoy, he didn't even realize the girl's gaze had shifted to him. Her eyes widened slightly when they fell on the scar, but only for a moment. The true astonishment in her eyes was when they locked onto Harry's. "Well there's no need to introduce yourself, you're Harry Potter." The snarl that grew on Malfoy's face delighted Harry. Normally it would have annoyed him, but any opportunity to show Malfoy up in this situation was good by his standards. "Yes, that's me," he said. "Great, well it's really nice meeting the both of you." Rachel smiled stupendously at both of them. "If you'll excuse me though, I'm going to sit down before we get going." She flopped down on the seat she had been in. As if on cue, the train lurched forward with a sudden jolt that threw Malfoy and Harry, who were still standing, into the opposite wall. "So will you boys sit down and keep a girl company?" she asked them, now cross-legged on the seat. "As much as I would enjoy that, " Malfoy answered smoothly. "I must go up to the front." He straightened his robes before reaching for the door. It was only then did Harry realize the Head Boy badge pinned on Malfoy's cloak. "Did they make you Head Boy?" Harry questioned, more astonishment in his voice then he would have liked. "Yes Potter, in fact they did. I'm sure you were expecting that as you are Dumbledore's favorite." "No. I was just surprised they gave it to a prat like you." Harry replied. Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "Watch it Potter. You'd do well to show some respect now. Might get in trouble" Malfoy retaliated coldly. He threw open the door and stalked out into the hall. "Don't like each other much, huh?" Harry's eyes snapped back to Rachel. "You could say that," he nodded. 


End file.
